A Sudden Shock
by Spicymint
Summary: AU. Kidd is at Law's house and he just finished saying something... One-shot. Kidd/Law


**A/N:**

**I do not own One Piece.**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The room Kidd and Law were in was very quiet and still. It was as if time itself stopped moving. Not one sound was heard- not one movement occurred. Law sat perfectly upright at the table across from Kidd, his eyes slightly enlarged than usual. He felt frozen as the shock overwhelmed him. Kidd had his elbows rested on the table, his chin resting on his knitted hands. Then Law's eyes made a move. It moved down to the table, looked around the room, and then back at his boyfriend. He parted his quivering mouth as he tried to let the words drop out.<p>

"...What...?"

Hearing this, Kidd sighed heavily in frustration. It anchored down Law's sinking heart more.

"Law, let's end this relationship." Kidd repeated. Those words echoed once more in Law's ears -those words that he never dreamed Kidd spilling. "I'm kind of tired of you." Law commanded his lead hands to his ears, but he couldn't. Instead, his mouth opened up.

"...Did you find a new girl you like?" No, he didn't want to know that, but it somehow slipped. He felt like continuing the conversation, trying to keep Kidd to stay in the same room with him a little more.

"Eh? ...uh- yeah." Kidd scratched his head, and averted his eyes. Law's expression was plain and serious, but he felt like screaming. "She's pretty hot. You know, it's the cashier at Baratie." Law tried to mentally wave away the beautiful girl in his head. Yes, he knew her; but he didn't want to imagine her with him. He felt himself pale and swoon, yet, with every strength, he remained his composure.

"I see." He curtly stated. He wondered if it was his pride that pulled him to not beg him not to go. Underneath the table, where it wasn't in Kidd's view, Law clenched his fists hard until his knuckles went white. He dug his nails into his skin and felt a sharp pain- a pain that was quite minor compared to the one in his heart.

"...Well," Kidd lifted himself up. "So that's all I wanted to say." Kidd glanced at Law's unwavering mask. "I had a wonderful time with you." Kidd smiled. Law didn't want to see him smile this way, but his whole body was once again stone. "I'm glad this went pretty smoothly." With those words, he twirled toward the door. Soft footsteps vibrated in Law's mind. He was out of Law's solid view by now; and he would soon be out of his house, and then cleanly gone from his life. Panic swelled in his chest- he opened his mouth and swiftly stood up, his view toward the door.

He saw the door click shut.

Kidd was already gone.

Law slumped down on the cold tiled floor. Was this happening to him? Was this just a nightmare? The small pain in his palms reminded him that it was not a dream. His head banged in pain as those unspoken words bounced inside of him. He bit his lower lip as he suppressed a cry. His vision began to blur as marble-sized tears rolled down his hot red cheeks.

Damn his pride.

But would him stopping Kidd solve the problem? No, but it would've made him feel better. Maybe if he did that, the relationship would've lasted a little longer. Then he would try his best to make it up. Make Kidd love him again.

Regret stabbed his back as more tears met the icy floor.

He really, truly, loved Kidd -and he lost it.

He slammed his fists down the tiles consecutively. He continued to bite down the wail and it cut his lower lip. In his mouth, he tasted the mix of tears and blood. He stopped beating the floor as it didn't help him one bit; it only created longer gashes in his palms.

Then he heard the door knob turn.

Was that just him? He looked up at the door and in fact, it was turning.

Someone was about to come in and see him like this.

He violently rubbed his face with his sleeves. Yet tears sprouted back out again and again. He tried to sit back up on the chair, but his knees gave away.

_Don't come in! Go away! _He yelled mentally. Who was it at the door?

The figure entered, and the fiery hair just gave it away.

_Eustass?_ Law froze. Did he come back to get something? Did he forget anything? He glanced at the table, but there were only two empty mug cups. Then a pang of hope glistened in him- was this his chance to refuse breaking up? His heart and pride argued each other, but his heart won this time.

He looked back to the door and met Kidd's face. Kidd was right in front of him, kneeling down. That took Law by surprise and he couldn't cover it up. But he pushed himself to say the words he wanted to tell Kidd- _I don't want to end it._ However, Kidd's expression stopped him.

Kidd was sneering.

It hit him and Law knew that expression all too well.

"April Fools."

Kidd's smile grew even wider. Law was petrified again. How could he be so gullible? That earned Kidd a cold glare from Law- although it wasn't that effective with the wall of tears in his eyes.

Kidd began to laugh and it echoed the walls. He laughed until tears formed in his eyes. That earned Kidd a hard punch on his left cheek. That stopped his laughter.

"...Ow." He touched his swelling cheek.

"You fucking bastard. That was the worst lie I ever heard." Law steadied his glare into his eyes. Kidd looked at him and pulled him into his chest. Law tried to push him away, but his strong hold wouldn't let him. Kidd gently rubbed his back with one hand, and the other petted his hair.

"Sorry. I had to do it." Kidd peered into his face and smiled handsomely. "You know I would never get tired of you. Law, I love you." He softly pecked a kiss on his lips. Law, at that moment, hated himself for believing that lie, but mostly hated himself that he would easily forgive Kidd with just a simple hug and an apology.

"Eustass, I hate you." Kidd snickered at his poor lie.

"I'm glad you suck at lying."

"...Eustass, go to hell." Law replied as he wrapped his arms around Kidd's back. He sighed in relief; glad that it was April Fool's Day. (But was angry there was such thing as April Fools.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
